Without her
by nicolelake
Summary: Something unexpected happpens while on the Argo 2. How will Percy handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeths pov:

The seven plus nico and Thalia were on the Argo 2 just hanging out. The war with gaea ended five months ago. We all miss Leo. Some days I hope for him to jump out and say it was all just a prank. That he really is alive and was just joking. That day has yet to come. On days when I feel down Percy hugs me. He hugs me until my tears dry up and my thoughts clear.

"Hey Percy. Want to spar?" Jason calls over to us. Percy relaxes against the railing of the ship with his arm around me. I bury my face into his shirt breathing in his salty scent. "Not right now okay?" He calls back over to Jason. He kisses my head and I smile into his chest. A whisper carries itself over to us. I notice at once that it is Piper's voice. "Percy is of unimpressive. He won't spar because he is just scared he will lose to Jason." Jason stands up with his head held high while Hazel and Frank stand off to the side uncomfortable. I make to go over there but Percy holds me tighter. "I mean he is just not as good as a leader. I think Jason would be way better as our captain. Jason has so many more acheivements." That last one sends me over the edge. "Annabeth no." Percy mumbles into my hair but I break out of his grip. I stomp over to them and stop in front of Jason. He looks at me with a smirk on his face and I glare at him.

"Percy is more than a man you will ever be! Who defeated the Minotaur when he was only twelve, who sliced off Medusa's head and beat Ares singlehandedly? Who returned the lightning bolt and defeated kronos?Who held up the sky and survived swimming in the river Styx? Who escaped Tartarus and helped me through it? Oh yeah...Percy did! He saved all of our lives more times than I can count and you call him unimpressive?" I look at Jason and see that I have hurt his pride. A lot. He glares at me with such ferocity that I almost back down. Key word: almost. Piper stands off to the side awkwardly. She doesn't say anything. Hazel and Frank stand there shocked. Nico and Thalia come running up the stairs. "Where's the monster?" yells Thalia. I point at Jason. "Right there." Percy walks over to me slowly, probably afraid I will attack him. "Annabeth," he whispers my name with such tenderness that I melt. I send him a warm smile. "I was just telling the truth." Nico stands there obviously confused. I walk right up to Jason needing to get one more thing in. "I'm not saying you don't have acheivements, I am just saying that Percy has more. I'm sorry that I deflated your ego a bit." I turn around to go back to Percy. I am smiling but then everyone starts to yell.

"Annabeth!"

"Watch out!"

"That asshole!"

I turn around and see Jason jabbing his sword at me. I try to move but it's too late. I wasn't fast enough. It seems to happen in slow motion. I look at the hard set look edged on to Jason's face. I am going to die by a friend's hands.

I feel the sword enter my body. Pain courses through my body but the mental pain is worse than the physical. He wants to kill me. I thought he was my friend...I fall to the ground and Percy runs to me.

Percy's pov:

My heart stops as I watch the love of my life fall to the ground. I run to her body sluggishly. Pierced by a traitor's blade. No one exists to me except Annabeth. I feel people kneel beside me and I can't breathe. I rip out the sword and throw it across the deck. Blood pools in my hands and I try to stop it. Despite the cold weather, I take off my jacket and press it on to the wound. The blood soaks the sweatshirt instantly. Tears streak down my cheeks as I cry.

"Annabeth please stay with me," I whisper kissing her forehead. "Percy," she croaks. Blood dribbles out of her mouth. I look at my friends horror-stricken faces. "Nectar. Get some nectar and ambrosia." I hear their footsteps as they run to get what we need. "Percy," Annabeth whispers again weaker this time. "Keep your eyes open. It's okay." I know as I say this it's too late. She has lost too much blood. "Percy I love you...move on...when I'm gone." The tears fall more freely now and they mix with the blood stained deck. "Annabeth please. Don't go..." I hug on to her body and I feel as her breathing slows and then stops all together. I let out a wail of grief and anger. I cling to her lifeless body. Thalia and Nico come running back with the supplies but they stop short when they see Annabeth. "Annabeth no..." Thalia sinks to her knees and sobs. Nico stands there with sorrow in his eyes. Hazel kicks and screams while Frank tries to calm her. Piper and Jason stand there with sadness in their eyes. They have no right to feel sorry. They caused this. I carry Annabeth in my arms bridal style. I glare at Jason with so much anger that he has to look away.

"Nico!" I yell and he looks up sadly. "Take me to Olympus." He doesn't question why but quickly shadow travels us away. I land in the center of the throne room. The gods' eyes all turn to us right away. They look at my face and then their eyes travel to Annabeth. I fall to my knees; my body not being able to support me anymore. "My daughter!" Athena crys out and rushes to Annabeth's limp body. "What have you done?" She questions me harshly. I just stare at her with my tear streaked face. "Ask Zeus. It was his stupid son who did it," I say angrily. All eyes turn to Zeus and he suddenly looks alarmed.

"Jason. My son has nothing to do with this." I get angry at these words. Why does everyone believe that Jason is the golden boy? "He killed Annabeth! If you want proof search my memories!" I yell at him. He narrows his eyes but otherwise agrees. I watch as he slowly closes his eyes and concentrates.

Suddenly, he jumps in his seat. "What is wrong, father?" asks Apollo. Zeus shakes his head in bewilderment. "I can't search his memories. His head is filled with too much grief and sorrow." Everyone turns to me with sympathetic looks. "Then why don't you get your pathetic excuse of son to explain what happened?" Zeus changes to Jupiter and then leaves right away. I kneel next to Annabeth's body. Her face is a pasty white; her lips a pale pink. I kiss her forehead and look at her face that will never smile again. I will never hug her and hear her laugh.

"The girl I loved. The girl that I was going to propose to is gone," I sliently whisper to myself not expecting Athena to hear. She crouches down next to me and reluctantly touches my shoulder. "I have wronged you Perseus. I always judged you because you were Poseidon's son. I never knew how much you loved Annabeth and for that I apologize." I shake my head at her and look away. "You don't need to apologize. You were right. I couldn't save her...I wasn't good enough." I feel a hand slap me upside my head. "You couldn't have saved her. You are one of the strongest heroes I have seen in my lifetime and I have been living for a long time. What I'm trying to say Perseus is that I know you loved her and I can't thank you enough for that." Then to my surprise, she hugs me. "Stay strong Perseus." She stands up and looks down at Annabeth's body.

I stand up as Jupiter flashes in with a disgruntled Jason in his hands. Jason stumbles in and I storm up to him. Holding him by the shirt in one hand, I punch him as hard as I can. He flies backwards and lands on the marble floor. "Who gives you the right-" Jupiter says angrily. I interrupt him by saying, "Search his memories!" Jupiter glares at me but obeys. I watch as his face expression turns from calm to very very angry. "How dare you?" He yells at his son. Jason looks up at his father only to meet a fierce glare. "Father, what is it?" inquires Artemis. He projects the memories across a screen. It shows him being arrogant and then stabbing Annabeth. I look away not being able to watch her die again. I hold her lifeless hand as the scene plays. I hear gasps of rage at Jason when it ends. Jupiter holds up a finger and silences everyone. "First," he snaps his fingers and Annabeth gets wrapped in a gray paper with owls on it. He snaps his fingers again and she's gone.

"Where did you take her?" I question furiously. Jupiter just answers back calmly. "She lies in Apollo's temple awaiting to be buried." I nod and he continues speaking. "After what I have seen, I have come to a compromise. Jason will be punished severely but that is up to me to decide. Secondly, I have an option for young Perseus here." I look up in surprise. What option? "Not many of you will like this but I have to know. After this horrific event, do you wish to die?" I hear people gasp and I ponder it. I want to be with Annabeth but I am willing to leave my life behind? I try to think of myself without her but I can't. It's too painful. I will never see Jason's punishment. I will never see the looks on my friend's faces when they realize they lost two people today. With all that in mind, I answer.

"Yes." Poseidon stands up anxiously. "Percy think about this-" I hold up a hand to silence him. "I have thought about it dad. I thought about it the minute the sword ran Annabeth through. I want to be with her." I see most of the gods and goddesses shaking their heads. "This is unwise, Perseus." Athena says looking down on me. "Since when have I ever made a wise decision?" Athena gives a weak smile. Jupiter stands up and looks at me with sorrow. "We will lose a great hero today." I stand upright and look my uncle straight in the eye. He yells something and then I see a flash of blue and it's all over.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was going to be a one shot but then I decided to extend it. Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the character in this story.**

Percy's pov:

I wake up confused and disoriented. Where am I? I lie in a vast field piled high with flowers. I look around hoping to spot a building or at least some signs of life but I don't see anything. The sun beats down hard on my neck and I start to walk in a random direction. The grass tickles my bare feet as I stroll across the field. I'm dead. I know that much. Did the gods send me straight to Elysium? I look up at the bright blue sky with just the right amount of clouds. This seems too perfect.

Suddenly, I hear the high pitched laughter of children. I follow the sound of their voices confused as to why the gods deposited me so far away from everyone else. Annabeth's face flickers in my mind. I need to find her. I start to think about how my friends feel. How selfish they must think I am for leaving them behind. I continue walking and the sun feels unnaturally warm. If I can't find Annabeth...this would have all been for nothing. I don't know the true size of Elysium, so it isn't guaranteed I will find her. The laughter gets louder as I approach a forest. I push aside the branches and enter it. Water drips off the leaves above me and lands on me. I look around in wonder. I never expected Elysium to look like this. I pictured miles and miles of nice grainy sand and huge waves. I also pictured Annabeth by my side.

A couple minutes later, I exit the forest. In front of me is a small village. A bunch of kids run in front of me almost knocking me over. People mill around and they truly look happy. A group of teens play cards over at a picnic table. They look familiar. I decide to walk over to them since I have nowhere to go. I approach them and notice on one of the girls' heads lies a silver tiara. A tiara… "Zoe?" She turns around and her face brightens up. "Percy!" The rest of the teens turn to me and I almost collapse in shock. Sitting at the table are several people that we had lost.

I smile at Silena Beauregard who is holding hands with Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, Castor son of Dionysus, Bianca di Angelo, Zoë, and Luke Castellan. I look around for Annabeth or Leo but they aren't here. Bianca smiles at me and gives me a hug. "How come you're here?" I look down not wanting to tell them that Annabeth is also dead. "It's okay. You don't have to say it if you don't want to." I have to tell them. "Do any of you know about the Romans?" Everyone nods their heads. "Yes we know you had another war and that romans were involved," Michael Yew says. I look off into the distance trying to keep my voice steady.

"We were friends with them and one of the romans, Jason, stabbed Annabeth." I take a glance at the group and they look outraged. "If I could kill him…" Beckendorf says menacingly cracking his knuckles. "I see you have joined us, _boy_." I hear a voice say behind me. I turn around and see the hunter, Phoebe, approaching me. "Phoebe? When did you die?" I ask bewildered. No one told me see had died. She was one of Artemis's oldest hunters. "I died in the war. Orion killed me." Rage fills me. I can't believe I thought of Orion as my hero when I was twelve. "Is he dead?" I ask hoping he is. "That I do not know," she says. I look behind me and see Zoe smiling at Phoebe. I am glad that Zoe was reunited with seemingly her best friend. "Anyway," I turn back to the group. "Annabeth died in my arms and I was given an option to die by the Olympian council. I accepted."

Suddenly, I feel a sharp sting on my cheek. "You idiot! Why would you choose to die? You left everyone behind!" Bianca yells at me. She reminds me so much of Nico who I had left behind. I feel an ache in my heart when I think about how selfish I am. I left them all. "I am a horrible person." Bianca's look softens. "Percy…you're not horrible. Just stupid." I crack a weak smile and say, "I couldn't live anymore. I loved Annabeth too much." Silena bounces in her seat. "That's so sweet!" Phoebe looks at me with admiration in her eyes. "I wish there were more boys like you out there." I blush at the compliment. "I need to find Annabeth. Will you help?" Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher stand up immediately. "Of course we will."

I look toward Castor who has his head down. "How's my dad?" he asks not facing me. "He still mourns your death." Castor takes a sip of wine. "And my brother, Pollux?" I don't want to tell him that Pollux still mourns him too. "He's trying to get over it," is what I say. Castor stands up and grasps my shoulder. "I will join you in your search." I nod in appreciation and look to a hero and a traitor.

"I would help but I don't think Annabeth would want to see me," Luke says. His blue eyes dance with mischief. "It's your choice." Luke walks over to me and smiles. "Before you go, I want to say something. I regret every death that I caused. I hope you know that." I smile back and back up. "Of course I know that. You're a hero Luke." He gives me a nod and we head out. They suggested we try and search the Greek cities that lie here. Annabeth loves architecture.

I look through one the cities, exhausted. This is the fourth city we have tried and there is no sign of her. I keep looking for that flash of blonde hair or her enchanting laugh. I have yet to see or hear anything of that sort. We collapse in a nearby table at a café. "If you guys want to go home, don't be afraid to say it." All of our voices are hoarse from yelling her name. They shake their heads. I lean forward. "Look," I point to a hotel across the street. "You stay there and I will just look the next city over." They start to protest and I glare at them. They stand up and head to the hotel. I shoulder my backpack and head out into the long dusty road. I pass children who wave to me as I pass. I wave at them but sadness lives in me. It's sad to know these kids are really dead. The long walk to the next city allows me to think.

What happened to Jason? It's all I can think about. Did he get the punishment he deserved? How much time has passed? I look over and see the sun setting. I quicken my pace wanting to get there before nightfall. I enter the gates and armor-clad men nod their heads at me. I enter the city and stop. It is breathtakingly beautiful. Large white columns bar the war to a huge house. The building is majestic and stands tall around the shabby roads. The house is made of pure white marble and Greek letters are painted across it. Annabeth must be here somewhere.

A girl in a flowing white gown walks out of the house carrying a basket. Long blonde hair cascades down her shoulders and she has a sort of glow to her. She looks like a goddess. She turns my way and I catch a glimpse of her face.

"Annabeth."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'll try to post soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and follows! This is an exciting chapter. The point of view changes in this one so be prepared.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and any of the characters in this fanfic.**

Thalia pov:

I pace around the Argo 2. Why hasn't Percy come back and where is Annabeth's body? Annabeth...my best friend is dead. I look toward Jason who sits alone on the left side of the deck. Piper left for her room hours ago. She has yet to come out. I want to kill Jason. I don't care if he is my brother. He killed my best friend and that deserves punishment.

Suddenly, Zeus flashes in and grabs Jason with no explantion. In seconds, he is gone. Why isn't Percy here? I sit on the deck and tuck my legs under me. Nico hasn't come back yet either. Tears streak down my face and smears my mascara.

I wait for hours but no one comes. It has long since turned dark and I wish for someone, anyone to come see me. Hazel and Frank sat next to me for a while but then headed below decks.

Just as I am about to fall asleep, a bright light blinds me. I look up and Lady Artemis is standing there with a grave expression. I run over to her desperate for news. She shakes her head sadly as I approach. What happened that make her so upset? "Thalia, come with me." I follow her below decks and she takes me to where we would have dinner. "I'll get the rest of them." She flashes out and I am left to sit there with my thoughts.

What happened to Jason and where is Percy and Nico? I slump in my seat and plug in my headphones. I blast Green Day and get lost in the meaningful lyrics. I close my eyes and just listen.

"Thalia!" I hear someone yell and I fall out of my seat. I open my eyes and see everyone looking at me. "Yes, my lady?" I ask. Artemis gestures for me to get off the floor. I hastily scramble into my seat. "We are about to start," she tells me and I nod. Artemis goes to the side showing camp half-blood.

It reminds me of Annabeth and Leo. I never really liked the little Latino but it's sad to see him gone. Annabeth being gone is the worst thing I have ever experienced. We made it through the war only for her to die anyway. I knew Percy was going to propose. He showed me the ring and told me about his plans for moving into New Rome. I sadden at the memory. I am brought into reality by Artemis's voice.

"Perseus came up to Olympus. He was angry and distressed. I didn't know what to make of it. What made the Hero of Olympus lash out like this? That's when I saw Annabeth." Artemis stops and takes a breath. "I admired her for being able to be with one of the bravest men I have ever met. Perseus demanded us to search his memories. Father found out that he couldn't. Perseus was filled with too much grief. Father brought that _boy_ to Olympus. I was glad that Perseus knocked him out. After I saw his memories..." I hesitantly put a hand on Lady Artemis's shoulder. She gave me a sad smile before continuing.

"Father gave Perseus an option. He gave him the option to die." My hands fly to my mouth and I feel as if I am going to puke. Piper has tears in her eyes. "Did he accept?" I ask fearing the answer. Artemis slowly nods her head. I bury my face into my shirt. Leo, Annabeth and now Percy. I start to sob and I feel a hand on my shoulder.

Then suddenly I start to feel angry. "How could he leave us like that?" I yell kicking over a chair. My anger mixes with my sadness and I feel as if I will explode. "Now Thalia-" I interrupt her by another burst of anger. "We could of mourned this together! He didn't have to die!" I kick another chair and Artemis looks at me sadly. "Thalia, you have to undertsnad what it felt like for him. His only love got ripped from him by a friend. He couldn't live without her." I spin on her and start to yell again.

"What do you know? You never felt love." I instantly regret it the second it leaves my mouth. Artemis recoils as if she was slapped. "My lady, I'm sorry." She gives me a cold expression. "You were just speaking out of anger." I feel as if I have to apologize even more. "I am so sorry...I wasn't thinking!" I exclaim. Artemis's expression softens. "It's fine." I look out of the window. I then start to wonder what Percy is doing.

Percy's pov:

I can't believe I found her. I actually found her. I wanted to run up and hug her but I didn't think it would be appropriate. She is currently picking flowers and putting them in the basket. What do I do? Do I just walk up to her? She glances my way and I quickly dive behind a marble column. Why am I hiding? She's my girlfriend for gods sake. I need to stop waiting. I step out from behind the column and straighten my shirt. Here goes nothing. I take a deep breath and approach her. She hears me coming and glances over. She passes over my face quickly but then takes a double take.

"Percy!" She exclaims dropping the basket. Brightly colored flowers like I saw in the field litter the ground. "The one and only." I give her a smile. Before I know it, I am on my back and Annabeth's face hovers over me glaring. "Hey! What was that for? Not happy to see me?" I ask. She stomps away from me and I sit up in confusion. Did I miss something? "Of course I am not happy to see you." My smile drops and I take a step back. "Then I'll just go."

I turn around and pain hits me hard. She doesn't love me anymore. "Percy! Wait!" She calls. I stop and reluctantly look at her. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just...I told you to move on." I look down in shame. I gave up my life for a girl who just wanted me to have a happy and long life. She comes over to me and takes my hand. "Percy, did you ask the gods to kill you so you could be with me?" I shake my head and look into her beautiful grey eyes. "They asked me and I accepted." Annabeth just shakes her head but pulls me into a hug.

That's when I remember the ring. I pull it out of my pocket. Annabeth stares at it in shock. "I was going to give it to you next week. Too late for that I suppose." I hand it over to her and she opens it. I had it specially made to transform into a dagger if she ever needed it. "You were going to propose?" I nod and squeeze her hand. "I know we were only seventeen but I couldn't wait." She looks up at me with watery eyes. "How did I get so lucky?" I smile at her and pull her into another hug. We stay like that for a long time until we are interrupted.

A beautiful woman comes out of the house. She smiles when she sees us. "Already found someone Annabeth?" Annabeth shakes her head and gives me a small smile. "I think you know who he is." I turn my face to the woman and gasp in shock. The woman's hands fly to her mouth.

"Percy?"

"Mom?"

**I know Sally didn't die in the books but I had to make a twist. **


	4. Chapter 4

**In the second chapter, I said Annabeth loves agriculture. I meant architecture. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**

Percy's pov:

My mom comes over to me and gives me a big hug. I stand there confused. "You died?" I ask looking at her. She takes a step back and sighs.

"Gaea killed me during the war. I think it was to distract you but my death went unnoticed." I hug her tightly and pull back. "What about Paul?" Mom smiles and takes a seat on the marble steps. "He wasn't home at the time. He sold the apartment and got a new one near the cemetery where I was buried. I'm guessing he wanted to be close to me." Annabeth rests her head on my shoulder.

Mom smiles and asks about how I died. As Annabeth explains, I stroke her hair. I think about how even though I'm dead I can still have a future with Annabeth. Suddenly, I hear an angry yell. I look over to see mom standing with her hands on her hips. She sends a disapproving glare at me. I shrink back.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" I ask cursing myself when my voice cracks. Annabeth smirks at me. "You were going to propose and you think about coming to tell me?" I wince at the disappointment in her voice. "Um..." Real smooth Percy. My mom pulls me into a hug. "Congratulations." What the hell? She goes from angry to happy in a span of a minute. Women are weird.

We sit down on the marble steps and talk about how her life had been here. Annabeth grabs my hand as we talk and I can't help but smile. Mom tells us about how when she got here, they knew who she was immediately. They gave her one of the best houses because she was my mom. I didn't know I was that popular.

"Hey mom," I say interrupting her. She turns to me. I fumble with my hands nervously. "Is it possible to have kids here?" I ask. Annabeth turns into a tomato and my mom's mouth drops open in shock. I look at them confused. What's the big deal with my question? They stay that way until I snap my fingers in their faces. "What is wrong with the question I asked?"

Mom sends me a knowing smile and Annabeth turns redder if that's even possible. "Well," my mom starts. "I don't know if it's possible to have kids now-" I cut her off my face starting to burn in embarrassment. "I didn't mean now! I meant later on," I hastily explain. Annabeth starts to regain her tan complexion. "Well I think you will be able to have kids later on but it would work differently. The kids will grow normally but when they reach around own hundred they will be able to turn into whatever age they want."

I think about that and I decide to turn myself into an old man. Just as a joke if course. I concentrate really hard and my face starts to turn red. Why won't it work? "Percy, why do you look constipated?" I snap out of my reverie and look toward her. "I'm trying to turn into an old man." I shut my eyes again and concentrate. My face feels like it is on fire. My mom's laugh fills the air and I open my eyes. "What?" My mom smiles at me in a mocking sort of way. "Since you didn't die at an old age, you can only turn into age seventeen and under."

I feel embarrassed that I looked like an idiot. I concentrate and turn back into my twelve year old self. I find myself a lot shorter than Annabeth and I look up at her. "May I have this dance?" She giggles as we dance since I am so much shorter than her. We stop dancing and she peers down at me. "Wow I never realized how little muscle you had when we were twelve." She laughs and I sulk. "Hey!" She changes back to her twelve year old form and I groan. "You're still taller than me." Annabeth smiles and says, "Well you were a short boy."

I hear a sob and I turn to see mom crying. "What's wrong?" I ask. She wipes away her tears and smiles. "This brings back so many memories!" I smile and change back to seventeen. I hug mom and kiss her cheek. "I love you mom."

Annabeth's pov: (surprise!)

I watch Percy be sweet to his mother. Sally is a very kind woman and I'm glad she has a son like Percy. I'll admit that when Percy mentioned kids I thought about it. I imagined a little boy with jet black hair and grey eyes.

I always wanted kids with Percy but when he asked about kids I wasn't ready for it. I feel Percy's hands around my waist and I smile. "Can we go inside? It's hot out here." I shake my head at his whining. Same old seaweed brain. "Go in the house; I got to do something first." I look at him curiously but I go inside without saying anything.

This house is something I love more than anything. It is basically my dream home. I go into the living room and lay down on the couch. Cool air filters in which is weird considering it is very warm outside. I close my eyes and relax.

If Percy wasn't here with me I don't know what I would of done. At first I was angry. He died when I told him to move on but then he showed me the ring. After that, I was glad he was here. Percy comes into the room and I adjust on the couch. He sits on the floor right in front of my face. I open my eyes and find myself staring right into his green eyes. They look darker than normal.

"You are the most beautiful girl in Elysium." I blush and he kisses me. We go on like that for a while until Sally walks in. She smirks at me as I pull away from Percy. "Are you sure you don't want kids now?" Percy blushes and starts to complain. "Mom we weren't even doing anything." Sally just gives us a michevious smile and leaves the room.

Percy pushes me off the couch and takes my spot. In response, I jump on him. He gives a groan and I smile. I adjust myself so we are both comfortable. He kisses my hair and I smile.

I never thought that I would be dead at so young. I always thought I would be one of the demigods who would live to a ripe old age. Although I live it here, I miss my friends. I can't even think about how Thalia must feel. If I lost her I would not know how to react.

I follow Percy as he takes a tour of the house. He tells me of his encounter with the gods and how my mom had finally approved with our relationship. She was kind of a little too late for that. Percy has a smile on his face the whole time we walk around. When I was twelve, I thought he was just another stupid boy who wouldn't take anything seriously. That changed after the first quest. I started to like him but I told myself not to. He was a son of Poseidon; I was a daughter of Athena. It could never work. When we in the Labyrinth, I realized that I really liked him and nothing could change that. Ever since then, Percy was proven himself to be very loyal. He helped me in so many things and I can't thank him enought for that. I am brought out of my thoughts by Percy speaking.

"Some special friends will be coming tomorrow." I look at him curiously. "Who?" He gives me a huge grin and says, "You'll see."

**You probably already know who Annabeth will meet. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series**.

Annabeth's pov:

Who would of thought that at the age of seventeen, I would be sharing a bed with Percy? I surely didn't. I don't think Percy did either but here I was looking at our room. I was sure that there were enough rooms to accommodate both of us and I brought up the matter with Sally. She waved me off and said that this is will be good for our relationship. I hope so.

I sigh and take a seat on the bed. Percy looks around the room and gives a wolf whistle. I have to agree with him. Located in our room are two glass doors that lead to a balcony. From there you can see miles and miles of ocean and sand. I can see Percy already jumping in joy.

If you ask me, I would say I don't belive Sally's story one bit. The real reason she is living in this house is probably to remind her of Percy. He steps out into the balcony and leans against the railing. The sun is sinking and it will be dark in a couple of minutes. The way he leans against the railing, the way the wind blows back his hair and how the light shines on his face, makes him look like a god. He turns to me and gives me a lopsided grin. I join him on the balcony. "Beautiful isn't it?" I ask. "It sure is." I look over to see him staring straight at me. I blush and he smiles again.

"Annabeth?" He asks. I lean against the railing feeling sleepy. "Hmm?" His lips twitch and he pulls me to him. "When I first saw you here, I didn't know it was you. The woman I saw looked like a goddess and she still does, in my opinion." How ironic that I thought of him as a god and he thought of me as a goddess. I look up at him and find that he is smirking. "What?" I ask annoyed. He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "You're adorable." I slip out of his arms and turn toward him. "Kittens are adorable, teddy bears are adorable, children are adorable; I am not adorable." I say it almost angrily. His smile does not drop. "You're cute when you're angry." I sigh in exasperation. This boy will never learn. I go back inside and jump on to the bed. I crawl under the covers and snuggle into the blankets. Suddenly, I feel exhausted. My eyes start to close and Percy looks down at me. He stares at me for a second then joins me in the bed. He wraps his arms around me and only then do I feel safe. I fall asleep to his heavy breathing.

I wake up to something wet on my arm. What is that? I groggily open my eyes and see that my arm is covered in spit or in this case, drool. I scream and Percy falls off the bed. "What?" He slurs rubbing his head. I show him my slippery arm. "You drooled all over me!" He holds his hand up in surrender and I whip a pillow at his head.

He gets up and I blush. "Percy! Seriously?" I say my face burning. "What?" He walks over to me. I back away and say, "Put some pants on!" He looks down at his boxers and shrugs. "If we're going to get married, you should get used to it." He smirks and I whip another pillow at his head. At least I had the decency to wear a tank top and shorts. He kisses me and I hit him with another pillow.

"We have to get changed. Those people, whoever they are, will be here soon." He gives me a mischievous look. I decide to ignore it. When I turn to go to the bathroom, he runs at me. My reflexes aren't as good as usual. Percy tackles me on to the bed. He pins me to the bed and smirks. "Percy!" I whine and he just laughs. He gives me a kiss and I kiss him back. Why not?

I hear someone clearing their throat and I pull away. Why do we always get interrupted? Standing in the doorway is Lee Fletcher and Luke. I get off the bed so quickly that I knock Percy to the ground. He groans and says something but I don't listen to him.

I hug Lee almost awkwardly because I never really knew him that well when he died. As if sensing my discomfort, he steps to the side and smiles. I turn to Luke. I hug him so hard that I knock him backward. He laughs and props himself against the doorway. "I missed you so much Luke." He smiles again at me but I see his eyes look behind me. I turn around to see Percy's jaw clenched and he looks anywhere but me and Luke. I can't believe it. Percy is jealous. Luke tells me he will wait downstairs with the others. There are more people? Lee follows him.

I turn to Percy and put a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't move. "Percy look at me." He looks up slowly and I stare right into his eyes. "I love you and only you." He nods and I decide to drop the subject for now.

I go into the bathroom and quickly change into jean shorts and a tank top. I walk back out to find Percy gone. He must have gone downstairs already.

I walk down the stairs and stop in shock. Zoe is sitting on my couch. (I decided not to put the thing on the e in Zoe)

She looks up and gives me a smile. I never really knew Zoe. She died before I could even meet her. All I know is I saw her die right in front of me and I saw Artemis be devastated by her death.

I extend my hand to her but she pulls me into a hug instead. I hug her back after a moment's hesitation. "I am so glad to meet the girl Percy went halfway across the country to save." (Zoe talks normally in this fanfic) My cheeks redden and I remember how I considered joining the hunt. I was too oblivious to how Percy felt about me. Then he saved me and I came to realize that I really liked him.

"It's nice to finally meet you." She grins at me and that's when Silena and Beckendorf walks in. I have learned not to be shocked about who you see in Elysium anymore. I knew they were here but I never thought about actually seeing them.

They wave to me and sit on the couch together. Castor walks in and I smile at him. I never thought much of him since he was Dionysus's kid but he died a hero. I see Lee and Luke in the kitchen. Phoebe walks in and takes a seat next to Zoe. I never knew she had died. Even though I have never spoken to her, it's sad to know another one of Artemis's hunters had died. A couple other girls in silver parkas come in and join Zoe and Phoebe. Percy looks confused as they walk in.

I look around the room at everyone. If people die and get to be together like this, then why is dying such a bad thing? I watch everyone laugh and be happy and for once I feel at home.

**Thank you for reading**!


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! I'm sorry that I took forever to post this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

Percy pov:

I watch some other dead hunters walk in and I stare at them confused. Who invited them? I decide to let them stay. Annabeth is on the other side of the room and she looks beautiful. I admit that I got jealous. The way she said 'I miss you' to Luke made me feel angry. I felt she could only talk that way to me. That was selfish. I know she loves me and I would be stupid if I thought otherwise.

I look out the door and see Bianca and Michael walking towards the house. They are standing awfully close to each other. She laughs at something that he said. I stand in front of the doorway blocking their path. They look up and immediately blush. "Where were you two?" Bianca looks down and Michael starts to sweat. "Umm..." I smile at their nervousness and move out of the way. "Go ahead. I was just joking around." Bianca passes me with a grateful look but before Michael can pass me, I grab his shirt. "If you hurt her, I will hurt you so badly that you will be wishing for the fields of punishment. Got it?" He nervously gulps and nods. I smile at him and pat his back. "I'm glad you understand." He gives me a weak smile and goes inside.

I promised Nico I would protect Bianca. She died because of me. Now that I am with her again, I can protect her like I should.

I go inside and find everyone talking and having fun. I walk over to where Annabeth is. As she talks to Luke, I play with her hair. The curls bounce as I touch them.

Before I can react, Annabeth grabs me and kisses me hard. I almost stumble back but manage to stay standing. She pulls back after a couple of wolf-whistles. "What was that for?" I ask with a stupid grin on my face. She smiles and says, "I just really wanted to do that." Luke slaps me on the back and grins. "You got yourself a nice girl, Jackson." I put an arm around Annabeth and I kiss her head. "Trust me, I know."

Somebody puts on music and everyone is dancing. Surprisingly, Zoe asks me and dance and I look at Annabeth. She nods and I awkwardly place my arms around Zoe. She smirks at my discomfort.

"I couldn't help but notice that Annabeth had a nice ring on her finger." I blush and look down. "I didn't think anyone would notice," I admit. She smiles at me and says, "I thought I would never say this about a man but you are going to be a great husband. Maybe even a good father." I ponder her words and wonder if I really will be good enough for Annabeth. I love her but am I the best choice for her? "Think about what I said." She drifts off into the crowd and I find that Bianca takes her place. She smiles up at me and I look down at her.

I forgot that she had died so young. We move around a bit in silence. I find that she won't look at me as we dance and her cheeks are a light shade of red. I decide to break the silence. "I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours." She looks startled at my voice. I can tell she is going to lie and say she doesn't have a secret, so I say, "Isn't Michael a little too old for you?" I raise an eyebrow and she turns crimson. "No he's not," she says with a slight edge to her voice. I hold up my hands in surrender. "I'm just joking. I'm happy for you." She looks up at me with eyes that remind me so much of Nico. How is he coping with my death?

"So what's your secret?" She asks and I snap out of my thoughts. "Oh yeah, about that..." She punches me in the arm and she is surprisingly strong. I wince and rub my arm. "I told you my secret. Now spill." I lead her into a random room and shut the door. "I'm getting married to Annabeth." Her face brightens up and she hugs me. Suddenly, she starts talking non-stop about the wedding. "We need flowers and dresses. Can I be a bridesmaid? I wonder where we will have it? I think-" I put a hand over her mouth. "Woah! Calm down." She stops talking and takes a deep breath. "Okay. I'm just really excited." I ruffle her hair and she smacks my hand away. She walks out of the room smirking at me.

Annabeth watches her leave and then enters the room. "What got her so excited?" She asks. I tell Annabeth about how I told her about us getting married and in turn she told me about her new boyfriend. "Michael? I may have to threaten him." I smirk and say, " Already done."

Annabeth smiles at me and wraps her arms around my neck. She kisses me and tangles her hands in my hair. I pull back breathing heavily. "We have guests outside." In response, she kisses me harder. "They can wait." I push her against the wall and I know I probably look like i was shocked with electricity.

"Wow thanks for that view." I hear someone say behind me. Basically, everyone in the party decided to come see us. Luke steps up and announces loudly, "It's a wonder that there aren't little kids running around here already." Heat rushes to my face and I set Annabeth on the ground. She tries to straighten her shirt but it's no use. Her hair sticks up from me running my hands through it. I probably look worse. I smile nervously at them.

"So...what's up?" Zoe rolls her eyes and Annabeth looks at me incredously. "Really seaweed brain" I shrug and I see the hunters looking away but not saying anything. I see Castor smiling for what seems like the first time. Bianca smiles evilly at me and I start to panic. What is she going to do? Then she drops a bomb.

"Annabeth and Percy are getting married!" Everyone goes crazy. Thanks Bianca. We get bombarded with questions and my head starts to ache. My main reply is that I don't know. We haven't really talked about it.

Annabeth looks at me for help and I put a hand up. "Look we're both kind of tired. Let's talk tomorrow." They grudgingly agree and leave. Silena gives me a wink on the way out and I groan. Tomorrow is going to be hell.

Annabeth sleepily climbs the steps, so I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. She hits me a couple times with her fist but she's too tired to resist. I lay her gently in the bed and then lay down next to her. She snuggles into my side and I smile. Annabeth truly makes me happy. I watch as her breathing slows and she falls asleep. I get up quietly and shut the light off. I can only see her silhouette but her face burns fresh in my mind.

As I take my place beside her, I start to wonder why Annabeth liked me over all the other guys. When we were twelve, I was a loser who thought he could save his mom all on his own. I had a crush on her from the start. I then started to fall in love with her. What I never thought was that she would fall in love with me too.

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's some Solangelo and some Thalia pov. As for when I post new chapters, it depends on how busy I am. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

Nico pov:

Percy and Annabeth are both gone. I don't know what to think anymore. Percy made me feel like I actually had a home and Annabeth was so kind. Now they're dead all because of Jason. I never really trusted him. He was too arrogant. People worshipped him. It angered me. Jason got sent to Tartarus for a year. In my opinion, he deserves it.

I used to have a crush on Percy but now I have a boyfriend. His name's Will. He has been trying to help me but the wounds run too deep. I am a son of Hades; death shouldn't bother me but it does. Reyna is now my friend. She brings me food when I refuse to leave my cabin. I wish I could thank her but I can never get the courage to. No one really helped me before and now that they do, it's weird to thank them.

"Hello my little bag of death." I look up as Will walks in, happy and excited as usual. How did I end up with him? He sits on the bed next to me and puts an arm around me. "You should really leave this cabin. It's so depressing here," he says cheerfully. How can he be this happy all the time?

"I'm not leaving." Will sighs dramatically and tries to pull me up. "Come on Nico. Live life. Annabeth and Percy wouldn't of wanted you to sit here and sulk." I stand up and push Will away from me. "You don't know what they would of wanted!" He holds up his hands in surrender but I can see his smile is gone. I feel bad for treating him this way but he can't act like he knew Annabeth and Percy.

"I know I don't. Just please come outside with me." I realize he is begging. I give in.

When I step out into the sun, I cover my eyes. I haven't been out in weeks. I keep my head down as Will leads me somewhere. I smell something familiar. Something that reminds me of bad memories. When I look up, I see I am in front of the Aphrodite cabin. I turn to Will. He smirks and pushes me in. "Have fun!"

I'll explain it in one word. Horrible. I would rather spend a weekend with my dad in the underworld than endure the torture I am in now. I wince as Piper yanks a comb through my knotted hair. "I'm sorry Nico but hold still." I try to stay as still as possible because resisting is pointless. I close my eyes and feel them taking off my shirt. Now this is going too far. They can change up my face but no one touches my clothes. I start to struggle but holy hades these girls are strong.

Two hours later, I am allowed to get up. They put me in front of a mirror. My jaw drops at my appearance. I am wearing a tropical shirt with my hair combed back. They gave me a haircut. I wear khaki shorts and nice Greek sandals. I am going to kill Will. Piper stares at me expectantly. I shrug and she smiles. "That's good enough for me."

I leave the cabin and see Will talking to a couple of Athena kids. I storm up to him and he turns around. "Hey Nico. You look great!" He smiles at me. "You're blushing." No. I am a son of Hades. I do _not_ blush. He gives me a cheeky smile and grabs my hand. I follow him up half-blood hill. He lays down and I lay down with him. We stare up at the clouds and point out funny shaped ones. Will is changing me, whether I like it or not. I feel the grass next to me. It's hard to believe that miles underneath me, Percy and Annabeth are in Elysium.

Thalia pov:

Despair. It's all I feel. My best friend and cousin are dead. Stupid kelp head. Why did he have to go? Annabeth's pale face flashes into my mind. Lifeless. I have seen many deaths. Many hunters have died in front of my eyes but I wasn't that close to them.

I open my eyes and stare up at the stars. Zoe's constellation shines brighter than normal. I can't believe I used to hate her. She was so brave and so calm about dying. She accepted her fate; something I could never do.

"Thalia?" I look behind me and see one of the younger hunters who recently joined. Her name is Lana and she is seven years old. She stares at me with big blue eyes. I feel something wet on my cheek. I didn't realize I was crying. She jumps on my lap almost knocking me over. "Are you okay?" She asks looking up at me. I bite my lip. Should I tell her?

"I lost some friends a couple weeks ago." I close my eyes when I say it and I feel her arms wrap around my waist. "It's okay. I lost my mommy when I was very young but now I have you guys. You'll always have me." She gives me a toothy smile and I can't help but smile back. "Thank you Lana." I am glad I will always have her to cheer me up. Suddenly, she brightens up. "Lady Artemis wanted to see you." She runs away laughing. I will never understand her.

"You called for me?" Artemis looks up when i speak. She has a serious expression on her face; my least favorite kind. She tells me to sit and I take a seat on an animal pelt. She takes a deep breath and says, "Thalia do you want to leave the hunters?" I am taken aback by her question. Leave the hunters? She doesn't drop her gaze. When I don't answer, she sighs. "I won't be angry if you want to. You just went through major loss and if you want to be at camp half-blood most of the time, then so be it." I can't deny that I have been longing to be at camp half-blood but I don't want to be there all the time. It holds too many memories of the people I lost. There's also Lana. I can't just leave her here without me. "I don't want to leave the hunters, my lady. I just want to visit camp half-blood for a couple of days to mourn properly." She stands up. "We shall set out at dawn, then."

The next morning, I walk into camp with an air of nervousness. I haven't been back since… I shake my head. No bad memories. Chiron spots me first. "Thalia! How nice to have you back." He embraces me and smiles. Even though he looks happy, I can see the sadness lingering in his eyes. Lady Artemis flashes beside me and Chiron bows. "It's a pleasure to have you, Lady Artemis." She gives a curt nod and a little smile. The hunters come in loudly and already start to taunt the campers. Some things never change.

The Stolls run up to me; Katie trailing not far behind. I take in their mischievous looks and the glint in their eyes. "If you steal from me, I swear to hades I will break both of your legs." Travis gives me a lopsided smile. "It's great to see you too." I look around the camp for that familiar black jacket and pants. "Where is death breath?"

Connor smirks and points to a boy with neatly combed hair and a tropical shirt. I shiver. It reminds me of Mr. D. Standing next to the boy is a boy with blonde hair. Must be an Apollo camper. "That's Nico and Will Solace." I squint in disbelief. "Thats Nico!?" I exclaim. Katie nods. "What happened?" I ask. Travis stifles a laugh. "The Aphrodite cabin had a little fun." I cringe inwardly; remembering that pink prison. "Why is Nico hanging out with an Apollo kid?" Travis looks over. "Oh, Will? That's his boyfriend?" What? "Nico has a boyfriend and didn't tell me?!" I say angrily.

**Make way for an angry Thalia. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I posted this chapter late. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series.**

Thalia pov:

I storm up to Nico fully intent on killing him or at least shocking him with lightning. I can't believe he wouldn't tell me about his relationship. I am his favorite cousin after all.

Then I remember Percy who is now dead. I look down as I walk and try to get the bad memories out of my head. Percy and Annabeth being thrown in the lake floods my mind and the reality that they're both gone is too much. I collapse on to my knees because what is the point anymore? My best friends are gone and Nico is off in a relationship. The hunt is my only home but I feel lonelier than ever.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I flinch. The touch brings me back to the present. I look up and see Nico's concerned face hovering over me. "Are you okay?" He helps me up and peers at me curiously. "When did you get here?" I ignore both his questions and try to forget the sadness I feel. "I...Why didn't you tell me about Will?" I blurt it out without thinking and his face gets even paler if that's possible. He doesn't look at me but I can tell he feels guilty. He shuffles around a little and then says, "I was embarrassed." I look at him confused.

"_Embarrassed?_ Why would you be embarrassed?" He narrows his eyes at me and then looks around him. "Because I'm dating a boy and you always teased me about getting a girlfriend." He says it quietly and for once I understand what he must be feeling. Everyone teased Nico that he wouldn't get a girlfriend and in truth he didn't. He got a boyfriend and he thought I would make fun of him for it. "Nico I am proud of you. You got a nice boy to be with and if that makes you happy, then why should I judge you for it?" That is when he gives me a smile. A genuine smile that lights up his whole face. "Thank you, Thalia." He sits on the grass and I sit down next to him.

"Before I started dating Will, I wanted to leave and never come back. I felt unwanted and ashamed to be here. Reyna helped me through it. She was the greatest friend I could ask for but it wasn't enough. Then Percy and Annabeth died and I didn't know how to deal with it. They were dead, gone, never to be seen again and I couldn't handle the truth. Will came to my cabin one day and helped me. He really tried. Even when I pushed him away, he stayed. I guess ever since that last battle six months ago, I was truly in love with him."

Hearing Nico express his feelings so openly almost brings me to tears. I never thought about how Nico would feel after the deaths of so many. Even when Bianca died, I never thought about it. Nico was just a small, scrawny boy back then with no clue what he was doing but now he knows. He has fought wars and fallen in love and witnessed things nobody should of witnessed. And all this time I thought about him as a son of Hades and my cousin. That's all I thought but now Nico is brave and strong and has grown so much over the years I have known him.

Nico looks at me and I can't take it anymore. I hug him tightly. He awkwardly moves his arms until he finally hugs me back. I cherish the moment because it doesn't happen often. That's when Will and Reyna walk over. They take a seat beside us and Will smiles at me. "Hi. I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo." He reaches out and shakes my hand. "Thalia grace, daughter of Zeus." His smile widens if that's possible and then lays back. Reyna just stares at me, like she is picking out my weaknesses. "So…" I'll admit I was never one for conversation.

I hear a hunting horn and for some reason it sounds mournful. Artemis jogs over to me and says, "In respect, the hunters will lay down their bows over the graves of Perseus, Annabeth and Leo." I stand up and follow Artemis to the graves. Flowers almost cover all of them and it's hard to even see the inscribed names. I look down at all of the hunters bows strewn around the graves. Someone traced a trident and an owl into the dirt. Inscribed on Leo's grave is,

_May he who sacrifices his long life,_

_live forever with respite, _

_and never again feel the pain,_

_may whom he was not go in vain_

I smile at the nice words. On the other graves, the words start on Percy's grave and go on to Annabeth's grave. Each line alternates which grave it is on.

_He was a hero and so was she_

_They held up the sky with no envy_

_They saved the world more times than we can count_

_They were the people who figured it out_

_Two prophecies and two wars _

_Had the worst luck and the worst gore_

_Annabeth was stabbed and Percy was saved_

_He bathed in the Styx and didn't cave_

_Even though they're gone_

_They were the best_

_Now that they're here_

_They lay in rest_

I read it with tears in my eyes. I hear galloping and Chiron emerges from the woods. He stops next to me and stares at the grave. "Beautiful isn't it?" I nod and run a finger over the words. "Who wrote this?" As much as everyone loved Percy and Annabeth, I can't imagine any of them writing this. "The Stolls and Clarisse did this." I look at him in shock. The Stolls did something like this? I find that hard to believe. I knew Clarisse had a soft side but to do this…

"Both poems are beautiful." I lay down my bow and Chiron and I stare at the bows in silence. The dead are never gone.

Percy pov:

The next day is hectic. Everyone wants to help plan the wedding and wants to be in it. I got separated from Annabeth at one point and the last look she gave me, was a helpless look. There is also a tinge of sadness in the occasion. I always imagined me and my dad planning this out together. Now I can never see him again. I hate how I do this. I always bring the worst out in everything. I know I'm dead but I should try to be happy. I mean, I'm getting married to Annabeth! What more could I want?

At around 2:00 pm, I manage to escape into the bathroom. I decide to sit in here for a while until they come for me again. After about twenty minutes, I start to get bored. I will the water from the sink to swirl into different shapes. I make a dolphin out of water and then freeze it. I lay it in the sink and keep it there.

Suddenly, the door swings open and someone runs in. I get hit and then I fly backward into the bathtub. I look up and rub my head. Annabeth stands over me laughing. "I'm sorry, Percy. I was just hiding from them." I just nod because I can understand how they can be.

Before she can speak again, I kiss her. I pull away after a minute and smile. "What was that for?" she asks with a huge grin. "I haven't seen you all day." I lay down on the floor and Annabeth lays next to me. "We should just let them plan the wedding. They seem to have it all figured out," Annabeth says tiredly. I mumble consent and decide to sleep. I close my eyes and lean back a little more. Annabeth snuggles into my chest and we fall asleep that way.

**I know the ending was a bit forced but I was tired. Anyway, I hope you liked it!**


	9. Author's note

I** know that this isn't a chapter but I'm starting to run out of ideas to continue the story. I am hoping to continue the story, so if anyone has any suggestions feel free to tell me. That's it for now. I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but I hope the next one will be a good one**.

**Thanks, **

**Nicolelake**


	10. Chapter 9

**The idea for this chapter was from a couple of reviews.**

**Shout out to Dr. MKDemigodZ, and two guests for giving me the ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series**.

Bianca pov:

The wedding is today. I am finally going to see Annabeth and Percy bonded for life. I hope that one day Michael and I will get get married. I know we just started dating but I want someone to love me like Percy loves Annabeth.

Right now everyone is running around trying to do final preparations. I should probably be helping too but I am too jumpy. I keep knocking over everything. Percy made me take a break. Gods, he is so overprotective but I love him for it. He's like my older brother.

It's been two months since both him and Annabeth got here but I feel so connected to them. I really miss Nico but I know that he is living life like he should. Sometimes I wish he was here but my dad came and told me he is happy although saddened at the losses of Percy and Annabeth. Why should I take that away from him?

Music starts to play and someone pushes me into a seat. Percy stands up front in his tux. He looks so nervous and repeatedly wipes his hands on his pants. He catches my eye and gives me a shaky smile. I am so proud of him.

A door opens and Annabeth walks out of the house arm in arm with Sally. Annabeth looks beautiful in her flowy white gown. I watch as Percy gapes like a fish at her. I smirk to myself. Typical Percy. As Annabeth glides gracefully next to Percy, he adjusts his tie and takes her hands in his. The look he gives her is heart melting.

Percy pov:

When I saw Annabeth walk out in her wedding dress, I'll admit I was speechless. She was so beautiful and nothing could ever compare. The reality of it only seemed to hit me when we were facing each other. I was marrying this beautiful girl who I love. What could be better? It doesn't matter that we're dead because we have each other.

Silena wanted to be the priestess so she starts reading out lines. I mostly just tune her out and focus on Annabeth. I can tell she is wearing no makeup and I am glad. She is beautiful without it.

Suddenly, I feel everyone's eyes on me. "What?" I ask confused. Annabeth rolls her eyes and a few people laugh. "You're supposed to say I do, seaweed brain." She smirks at me and I blush in embarrassment. "Oh right...I do." She rolls her eyes again but gives me a loving smile. "You may now kiss the bride," Silena says and I pull Annabeth into a kiss. It seems to last forever and when we break away, the crowd starts to cheer. "I love you," I say. She smiles while tears run down her face. "I love you too, Percy." She hugs me tight and I breathe in her lemony scent. I don't ever want to let go but I am interrupted by a white flash.

I shut my eyes with one of my arms wrapped tightly around Annabeth's waist. The brightness fades and standing in front of me are the three fates. I hear the crowd gasp and several of them bow. Hades flashes in a couple seconds later. "What are you doing here, uncle?" I ask curiously. He smiles at me and grasps my shoulder. "The fates have decreed that it isn't your time and that we need you. I'm sad to say that another war is looming and we need your skill." My smile melts off my face. Another war. I look away from Hades and hold back a scream.

"First off, I will never leave Annabeth. Second, I have been in too many wars. I don't care if that sounds selfish. I have seen many deaths and I am plagued by scenes of Tartarus every day. I won't have my brain be murdered over and over as I see people I care about die. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"

I don't know when I started screaming. All I know is that the rage just built higher and higher in me until I exploded. I am fuming and Hades takes a step back. "Perseus. Calm down." I feel ashamed to say that I was ready to choke him. I was ready to choke him like I choked Akhyls with her own poison. I feel a tug on my arm and I quickly turn around wanting to let out my rage on someone.

Instead I find a very vulnerable Annabeth with tears streaking down her face. Her eyes are filled with fear. Fear of me. I take a step to her but she takes a step back. "Who _are_ you?" She asks before running into the house.

All the anger vanishes and I feel empty. I am becoming a monster. I look around at my friends. All of them look scared and many of them leave into the house after Annabeth. Hades commands the fates to leave and then says, "I know you're angry nephew but people need you. I'll come back later." He vanishes and I collapse in a heap on the ground. I just got married and now I ruined it. I feel hollow as if a part of me is gone and maybe it is. Annabeth was a part of me. I love her more than anything and she probably hates me now. I punch the ground in frustration. I hate myself for acting like that. I hate myself for enjoying torturing Akhyls.

I close my eyes and that's when mom puts a hand on my shoulder. "It will be alright Percy." I shake her away and stand up pain in my eyes. "No it won't mom. Even if I make up with Annabeth and live a nice life here, I will always be a monster." I walk away to who knows where needing to get away. How can I get away when the person I hate most is myself?

Piper pov:

It's been two whole months since Jason killed Annabeth. My Jason. Who knew he was a killer? After I found out she was offically dead and that Percy died to be with her, I broke. The happy facade I kept up for so long just shattered. My boyfriend will never be forgiven and I caused that. I should have never said those things about Percy. I didn't even really mean them anyway. I just wanted Jason to feel better about himself. I never meant for Annabeth to hear.

Oh gods, Annabeth. I miss her so much. She was my friend and I unintentionally caused her death. I close my eyes and I hear my cabin door being opened.

It's Jason. "Get out," I say immediately. We broke up a month ago. He doesn't even seem to care about our friends' deaths. The whole camp hates him and frankly I do too. He looks down as he enters and says, "I just want to say dinner is ready." He turns to go but then starts speaking very fast. "Look, I didn't mean to kill her. She was my friend and if I could take it back I would." He trys to plead with me. I shake him off. "She is dead because of you. _Dead_. Gone. All because your pride got the better of you." I stalk out the cabin past him and for a second I think I see sorrow in his eyes.

Jason pov:

I am truly sorry, Annabeth.

**Thanks for reading. A lot of different povs this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey I'm back with another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson series**

Percy pov:

How could I mess up so bad? I got to marry Annabeth and become her husband. Then I scared her away and she probably won't ever talk to me ever again. I picture her face when she said I love you to me. I screwed up and there's no fixing it.

I walk through the city feeling hollow. It's been a couple days since the incident and I haven't even talked to her. I don't want to see her face fill with fear when she sees me. I close my eyes and feel pain wash over me. I am a monster. Everyone's terrified of me and I have no one left. I hate who I am and what I've become.

I keep my head down as I walk. I feel like I don't belong in Elysium. They should just take me away from here and put me where I belong. In the fields of punishment. I shake my head. For once in my life I am ashamed to be Percy Jackson.

I am supposed to be a role model for these younger kids. I supposed to be the hero kids look up to. How can I be that when I hurt everyone? Maybe I did win wars and defeat Kronos and hold up the sky. Maybe I did do all those things but I still tried to choke deities. I wanted to kill them. I was angry but that was no excuse to do what I did. I feel bad for my mom to have a son like me. How can she be proud of me now?

I go into a nearby café and see a couple of young teens. They laugh together and most of them look happy to be here. I wish I could go back and change how I reacted. The teens spot me and suddenly turn serious. One of them walks over to me and shoves me. "I heard you tried to choke Lord Hades." He shakes his head and the other boys join him. I could take them all right now but I don't. I decide to listen to them first. "I never wanted to hurt anyone." The lead boy looks at me in disgust. He shoves me to the ground and says, "I hate when people like you make it to Elysium. You don't deserve to be here." He then proceeds to beat me with his fists and his feet. The other boys join in and people start to watch. The only think I do is lay there and let it happen. I keep hearing the same word being repeated by them. Monster. Monster. Monster. I shut my eyes and let the pain wash over me.

Then suddenly the boys are yanked off me. I hear shouting and feel one last kick to my side before it goes silent. I open my eyes and see Luke standing over me. He looks down at me sadly and for a second I feel like a twelve year old again, vulnerable and scared. He holds out his hand and pulls me up. My whole body feels sore and I can feel bruises forming. My left cheek had a long jagged cut on it that leaks blood. I feel it and a sharp pain goes through it. I look at Luke and he has a small smile on his face. "Look like those kids beat you up pretty badly. Why didn't you stop them?" I look away and wipe some of the blood off my face. "I didn't stop them because I deserved it. I'm a horrible person that needs punishment." Luke looks at me in exasperation. "Percy you don't deserve that. You got a little angry so what? You're not a monster trust me. I know what it's like to be one." He says angrily and I know he's trying to help but it makes me furious. "Everyone hates me and I have no reason to live here anymore. Annabeth hates me and who knows maybe she will love you now. Yeah you were evil Luke but you died a hero. I was a hero and now I'm evil. There is no escaping what I am. Maybe everyone will forgive me but I will never forgive myself."

Luke doesn't say anything for a while. When he does, you can tell he is angry. "Annabeth loves you and only you. You are a hero. Who cares if you made a couple mistakes and showed a different side of yourself. The only time you will ever use that side would be to save your friends. You're not a bad person, Percy. I talked to Annabeth and she said that no matter what she can't help but love you. Just talk to her." He says the last part softly. He starts walking away and I realize that he is right. I have to talk to Annabeth. I can't avoid the situation forever. "Luke!" I call. He turns around and I say, "Thank you." He gives me a nod and I start the long walk back to the house.

When I make it there, I find that I am very nervous. How am I going to do this?

Annabeth pov:

I sit in my room reading through a book. I have no idea where everyone went. Luke came back from his walk and told everyone to come with him. Everyone but me. I think he is up to something. I uncross my legs and walk over to the window. Rain pours down in sheets and I can't help but miss Percy. I miss his embrace and his loving smile. I saw the sorrow on his face when I ran away from him. He had the look of someone who lost everything.

I hear a door open downstairs and I become confused. Is Luke back already? I open my door and standing in front of me is Percy. He has his head down and is drenched. He must have been outside. His face lacks its usual luster and he looks so small and fragile. "Annabeth…" When I hear his voice, I break. I pull him into a bone crushing hug. He hugs me back just as tight. "I'm sorry." His voice cracks when he says it. I put a finger to his lips. "It's okay." I bury my face into his shoulder. "We're married and I love you," he tells me and I can't believe I was ever scared of this man who loves me. "I would never hurt you." He kisses my forehead and I smile.

Suddenly, Lee and Castor walk in. They see Percy and break into grins. "Percy we knew you would come back sooner or later." Percy looks shocked. "You don't hate me?" They shake their heads and Castor says, "Of course we don't!" That's when Percy smiles and pulls them into hugs. This is what we have here in Elysium. Joy.

Piper pov:

Jason was set free from Tartarus several months early. That's why he is in camp. The gods decided he was sorry and let him go. It was mostly Zeus who made the decision. I heard that Athena was going to declare war on Zeus if he let Jason out. I guess they talked her out of it. I never knew Athena loved Annabeth so much. I wish my mom cared for me like that.

I walk out of my cabin and see Thalia with the hunters. They have been here for a while now. Nico is hanging out with Will in the strawberry fields. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen the Athena cabin around much. Most of them stay in their cabins and mourn Annabeth. I hate passing by the Poseidon cabin because it's always empty. I always expect to see Percy and Annabeth laughing in there but I never do. This world is so different without them. This is what we feel here. Sorrow.

**Thanks for reading! A new chapter will be up soon.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Sorry for not uploading in a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series**.

Nico pov:

I smile at Will as he tells another one of his lame jokes. Life has gotten better for me and surprisingly I am happy. Some days I hang out with Thalia and we talk about our lives. We never mention death or the fact that some of our friends are depressed. We don't mention how much of a wreck Piper is and how much she blames herself over Annabeth's death.

"Will is a nice boy. I can't wait for your wedding." I shake my head baffled. "We're not going to get married anytime soon. We just met." Thalia smirks at me. "I can only hope." I lay back and Thalia suggests going out to a water park. I raise an eyebrow at her. "Why?" She shrugs and stands up. "Why not? Lets bring the whole camp. It can be a field trip of sorts." She runs off and I shake my head in disbelief. That girl is crazy.

As I approach the big house, I see a huge crowd of people. Wow, Thalia works fast. I muscle my way through the crowd and climb the steps. Chiron trots out and I manage to get a good look at him. He has huge bags under his eyes and he slumps when he gallops like he can't support his weight anymore. He manages a smile when he catches me looking. "It has come to Thalia's attention that we all need a break. I fully agree with her." He looks at Lady Artemis. "If it's okay with you my lady, Thalia wants to have the hunters go as well." She nods and gives a small smile. "As a matter of fact, we have a water park that is protected by enchantments. If you want we can go there and I can invite the Olympians." Excited chatter starts up within the campers at the prospect they will be able to see the Olympians up close. Chiron nods and tells the cabin leaders to go gather their cabins and file in front of the Big House.

I go to my cabin and grab a drachma. Then I head outside and create a rainbow. I throw it in. "Show me Reyna." She went back to Camp Jupiter a couple weeks ago. The iris message focuses and it shows Reyna sternly talking to a kid. He looks very frightened and I decide to save him. "Reyna don't be so hard on the kid." She whirls around and has her sword out in an instant. "Oh its you." She sheaths her sword and orders the kid to go back to training. He bows and leaves.

"What's up?" She adjusts her braid. "Well...our whole camp is having a water park party with the Olympians and I was wondering if you wanted to come. Also it is your birthday and you haven't done anything. I have a surprise for you." She narrows her eyes and agrees. "Alright...but if you plan to prank me, you will be gravely sorry." She swipes through the message and I leave the cabin.

When I walk outside, I am hounded by Will. "Where have you been? The gods are transporting the campers now." I start to walk to the big house and he follows. "I was just iris messaging Reyna." He doesn't say anything and we join the crowd of campers. I am ordered to go to Hades since he is my father. They start to transport by cabin. The first cabin to go is the Athena cabin. Before they flash away, I notice the sad look on Athena's face. She must still feel the pain of Annabeth's death. Poseidon looks worse. He has bags under his eyes and his attitude is dull. He isn't joking around or smiling. That's when I remember he has no kids left in his cabin except Tyson and he is still in his underwater palace working with the Cyclopes. Before I know it, Will has left for his father and all the cabins are gone. I stand with Poseidon and my father. "Okay time to go Nico." He puts a hand on my shoulder. I feel the sensation of an elephant sitting on my chest before I open my eyes and I can breath again.

In front of me is a enormous waterpark with a bunch of slides and pools. I look around in wonder. I've never been in a water park before. I hear screams as some of the younger campers go racing for the slides. Most of the older campers either head for the bigger slides or the beach that is past the water park. I walk to where Thalia is standing. She looks at me with a gleam in her eye. Then she is pulling me along to a smaller slide. "Why don't we go to that one?" I ask pointing to a huge slide that has to be about ten stories tall. It goes straight down and I see some kids screaming as they rush down the watery slide. She shakes her head. "No way." Her eyes are wide and she starts to tremble. I immediately say, "It's fine. We don't have to go on it." I instantly see her relax and she races up the stairs. Is Thalia afraid of heights? I watch the excitement play across her face and I race after her. When we reach the top, we find multiple tubes. I pick the black one obviously and sit on it.

I am just about to push myself down when someone sits right in front of me. A bunch of blonde hair clouds my eyesight and I spit hair out of my mouth. "Excuse me?" I say. Will turns around and smiles. "Oh hey Nico. Come on let's go." I stare at him in disbelief. "You can't just go into my tube and this is only made for one person." Before I can protest, he pushes us down the slide. Water sprays into my face and I feel a huge adrenaline rush. It feels great. I have never felt as happy as I have now. The slide ends way too soon and I get off. I watch Thalia go down. She shouts in excitement and she looks happier than she has in a long time.

I start running to the next slide. It looks majestic. It's about five stories tall with so many twist and turns that I feel sick just looking at it. I read the name of the ride._ The Olympians_. It says that it is made only for people with very strong stomachs. I decide to go on it because why not? When I reach the top, I start to have second thoughts. Before I can back out, a kid pushes me down it. I let out a string of curses as I am thrown around the slide. I am grateful that I didn't eat before this. When I reach the end, I am woozy and I head straight for the trashcan. I puke out all the contents from last night's dinner. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" I hear someone say next to me. I wipe my mouth and see Travis Stoll smirking with an arm around his girlfriend, Katie. "You pushed me!" I exclaim. He doesn't deny it but just smiles. I am about to punch him in the face but I am interrupted by someone running into me. It's a young camper and he looks terrified when he sees that he ran into me. "I'm sorry!" I just shake my head and shoo him away. I turn back to find Travis gone. Damn.

I don't see Will or Thalia anywhere so I just walk around a little. My stomach isn't ready for another ride yet, so I head for the beach. I set down a blanket and relax. It's weird to see all these demigods on a beach. Most of them have never been on an actual beach before. Surprisingly, I haven't seen any of the gods or goddesses around. Of course when I say that, one of them plops down next to me. "Hello Nico." I shut my eyes and curse. "Not happy to see me?" She asks mockingly and I turn to see the love goddess herself. She wears a bikini and I see a couple of the male campers staring. "Why would I be happy to see you?" I say and she pouts. "I just wanted to ask about Will and I was wondering how my daughter is doing." I know when she says this she is talking about Piper. Piper is kind of a sore subject around me. She inadvertently caused Percy's death and part of me doesn't want to ever forgive her. "Will is doing great and as for Piper I have no idea." Most people don't know this about Lady Aphrodite but she actually cares about her sons and daughters. She just has a weird way of showing it. "Look," I say after seeing her looking concerned. "Maybe you should just talk to her." Aphrodite ponders it and then gets up. "Maybe I will but not yet."

She stares off into the ocean. "Your mother would of been proud of you. So would Bianca." I look at her in shock not understanding."You knew my mother?" She looks at me fondly and says, "I talked to her a few times. She was a great woman." With that said, she flashes away. I sit there for a while just thinking about what she said. She knew my mother. Lady Aphrodite met my mother and I never did. I close my eyes and then hear someone calling my name.

"Nico!" I look behind me and see Reyna jogging up to me. "Glad you could make it," I say as she sits down next to me. She smiles at me. "Now where's my surprise?" Wow she is impatient. "You'll see." She gives a frustrated sigh and I just smile. I lay back and analyze her. She wears normal Jean shorts and a nice fitted tank top. "Reyna you look normal." She looks at me confused. "What?" I quickly explain myself. "I mean you look like a normal teenage girl." She smirks at me and doesn't say anything.

A couple hours pass in silence and Reyna starts to get impatient for her surprise. "Fine. Follow me." I take her to one of the food stands. "You're buying me food?" She asks confused. "No. Wait here." I go into one of the nearest bathrooms and quickly make a rainbow. I throw in the drachma and wait. "Is it time?" The person asks. I nod and close my eyes. When I open them, both woman stand in front of me smiling. "You are doing a very nice thing for her, Nico." I just give a shy smile and walk out. Reyna looks around and walks over to me when she spots me.

Before she can say anything, the two women walk out. Reyna gives a gasp and she looks at me with wide eyes. "Surprise." She tackles me in a hug and then whispers a "Thank you" before running to the women. "Hylla!" Reyna hugs her sister. "This is first time I am seeing you with no war going on. It's nice," Hylla says. Then Reyna turns to the older woman and just stares at her in wonder. "Mom?" Her voice is small like she is a little kid again. Bellona smiles and says, "I know I haven't been there for you but I want to apologize for what I did. Will you give me a chance to actually be your mother?" Reyna hesitates at first and her eyes look calculating. "I have always wanted to meet you and now that I have, I am not so sure." She looks back at me and I give a small nod. She gives a small sigh and then says, "I think I'm willing to give you a chance." Bellona smiles and hugs her daughter and I am glad I did this for her.

"There you are death breath!" Thalia calls jogging up to me. "Why were you looking for me?" I ask. "It's an emergency. We need to get to the entrance immediately." I am about to run there but Bellona stops me. "Allow me." I grab on to Thalia and Reyna and close my eyes. When I open them, we are at the entrance. "Thank you for flashing us here," I hear Thalia saying to Bellona. Wow Thalia is being nice? Something big must of happened. A huge mass of campers are making a circle around something. I push through the crowd and what I see chills me to the core. Lying in front me are people who are supposed to be dead. Lying in front of me are Annabeth, Percy, Michael Yew, Zoe, and my long dead sister Bianca.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it**.


	13. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series**.

Annabeth pov:

I punch Percy in the arm because of course he is being an idiot like usual. "Percy you can't spy on Michael and Bianca!" He sends a smirk my way and peers around the corner. Bianca sits on a swing while Michael pushes her. She shouts out in joy and I find myself smiling. "Of course I can. I have to protect Bianca." I roll my eyes. Typical Percy. "Protecting her doesn't mean stalking her when she is on a date." I send a pointed look at him and he shrugs. Even though I know I shouldn't, I watch them. They look so innocent and carefree. I look at Percy and find that he is staring at me. "What?" I ask curiously. He stands up and drags me away. "What's wrong Percy?" He doesn't look me in the eyes but when he does, I see guilt. "I feel bad for spying." Why does he have to feel bad for everything he does? I interlace my hands with his and we walk back to the house. It's weird that Percy is now my husband. Nothing changed really. We act the same as we did before except I think our love is stronger than ever. I know it's stupid. How could a single 'I do' change anything?

When we make it back the house, I grab some of my blueprints. Now that we're married, Percy wanted us to have a house and since I'm an architect I decided to build it. Well I'm mostly just drawing up the house and Percy is going to make it with some of the hunters. I don't even know Zoe but she I do know that she is incredibly nice. She told me about her and Hercules and it's hard to believe that she was that old when she died.

The house I'm drawing up has four bedrooms and two guest rooms. There are bathrooms connecting to each bedroom. the living room is very spacious because here we don't really watch tv that much. So basically the whole living room is a bunch of bookcases. There is also a fish tank in the dining room and a pool in the backyard.

I am just finishing the sketches of the pool, when Percy takes my pencil and sketchbook. "Hey!" I exclaim in disbelief. He did not just do that. He holds up a finger and I can tell he is concentrating. I am about to kill him when I see him erasing. Just as I'm about to punch him, he hands the book back. I look down at it to see what changes he made and then gasp. He had erased one of the bedrooms and put a nursery instead. I look up at him and he gives me a sheepish grin. "A nursery," I whisper. He suddenly turns nervous. "Yeah a nursery for...you know future reference." I can't help but laugh and give him a big hug. He might be thick headed but he is very sweet. "Thank you." He smiles at me and I tell him I'm going to take a nap.

Despite my wishes, he carries me inside and lays me down on the bed. Then he kisses my forehead and quietly leaves. I settle into the warm blankets and fall asleep with my mind reeling. I wake up and find that it's morning and Percy is sleeping next to me. I walk downstairs and find Hades waiting for me. This is not going to be good.

Percy pov:

I am woken up by someone shaking me. It's Silena. "You might want to come downstairs. It's important." I slip out of bed and follow her down the stairs. Everyone looks at me when I enter the room. Hades sends me a grim look. "There is no choice now, Percy. You must be the hero." I look over at Annabeth and find her face expressionless. I understand immediately. This my decision. I can't count on anyone else to make it for me. I step forward and kneel. "I will be honored to be your hero." Hades nods and I face a dilemma. Do I really want to bring Annabeth and risk her getting hurt? "What happens if I die during a battle?" I ask fearing the answer. Hades looks down and says, "If you happen to die, then you will not come back to Elysium. You will fade into nothing. I wish it wasn't true but this is how the fates made it to be." I feel a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. This situation just got a hundred times worse.

"I will join Percy." I look up when I hear Annabeth's voice. She stares me down and I know that this time I can't convince her to stay behind. "As will I," says Bianca. "If Bianca goes, then so will I." Michael says while standing tall. Zoe walks forward and straps her bow to her back. "I believe this is fate for me to be reunited with Lady Artemis. I will join and I have no intention of dying a second time." I stare at all the people who are willing to risk their lives and take a chance of fading. I am so proud of them. I am extremely proud of Bianca who is technically only twelve. She is so brave. I am also proud of Annabeth. She doesn't let me pull the overprotective boyfriend crap anymore. "When do we leave?" I ask. Hades gives me a small grin and says, "Right now." Then it all turns black.

Piper pov: (An hour before)

I walk along the beach line not really paying attention to anything. I am so angry at everything that has happened to me. Of course I pick the worst boyfriend on the planet. I have been called a lot of things in my life like ugly, stupid, immature, ect. I can handle being called that and I never really felt hurt at that comments. There was this one nickname that I started to get called after Annabeth's murder. Killer. I got called a killer and that really stuck to me because I know I said some awful things but I never would kill someone who isn't a monster. I feel like there is no one left to help me. Jason is gone from my life, thankfully, and some of my friends hate me now. They don't say it but I can see it in their eyes. When they see me, all I see is disgust. How can I blame them?

All of a sudden I have an urge to jump into the ocean and drown. It would be so easy. I look around me and I am about to enter the water when someone stops me. "You don't want to do that daughter." I turn around and see Aphrodite standing nervously on the sand. "How do you know what I want? Nobody likes me and I helped with a murder." I stare at the ocean waves and I can feel my mind slipping. The pain is taking over. "I care about you and so do your friends. You imagine the hatred you think they feel for you. They don't think it's your fault and maybe if you talked to them you would see it." I can't believe my mother is downtalking me when she was never there. She can't pretend to know what I'm going through. "You have never been there for me. I feel like I don't even know you," I whisper while staring intently at the waves.

"I have been watching over you for so long. The only reason I didn't approach you is I thought you wouldn't accept me. I thought you would label me as a whore since I'm the love goddess. You are so different than my other children. You actually wanted a boyfriend to keep and not use. In my opinion, you are a better woman than me. I love you piper. I truly do and it hurts to know that you don't think I do."

I am truly shocked when I see tears running down her face. That's when I notice her makeup free face. She is changing because she wants to truly be my mother. "I don't know how I feel right now but I want to spend time with you. I want to get to know you. The real you, not the fake perky love goddess crap." Aphrodite smiles and pulls me into a hug. "If I could kill Jason, I would," she whispers. I hug her tighter in response.

We hang out for a while and talk. I find out that she really did love my father and regretted having to leave him because of the ancient laws. I am just telling her about the time Leo blew up one of the classrooms in our old school when someone calls me.

It's the boy named Will who is dating Nico. "You need to follow me quick. You should come too Lady Aphrodite." We get up and swiftly follow him. We stop at the entrance and see a huge mass of people surrounding something. I hear people whispering. "Percy and Annabeth are here." One of them says to me. I look at him confused. "Also a few others I don't know."

I push my way through the crowd and see Percy and Annabeth lying unconscious. How? Lying next to them is a girl in a silver parka, probably a hunter. There is another girl in a silver parka but she is much younger. An unknown boy lies next to her. He is holding her hand.

I hear someone shout and Hades tears through the crowd. He kneels over each person and whispers, "Wake." Slowly, each of them sit up. Percy rubs his head. "My head really hurts." Annabeth smacks him on the arm. "You're always complaining." He continues to rub his head and then realizes where he is. "Um Annabeth, I think we have company." She raises her head and her eyes widen.

Lady Artemis runs into the clearing and heads for the older girl in the silver parka. She stops ten feet away. "Is it really you?" She asks warily. "Yes milady," the girl answers with a smile. Artemis sprints over and crushes her into a hug. "I've missed you," Artemis says. The girl smiles and gestures to the girl next to her. "Ah Bianca. So young to have died." Artemis hugs her also and the girl looks uncomfortable. The girl doesn't let go of the boy's hand.

Nico walks into the clearing, his face expressionless. He approaches the girl named Bianca and stares at her for a long time. "Hello brother," she says. I did not see that one coming. He doesn't say anything but I see tears streaming down his face. "Are you mad at me?" Bianca asks nervously. Nico smiles and says, "How can I be mad? You're my sister and I love you." Bianca hugs him tightly. When Nico pulls back, he gestures to the boy. "Who is this?" She takes the boy's hand and says, "This is Michael. My boyfriend." The way she says it is like she is daring him to complain. Instead of doing that, Nico shakes hands with Michael. "You better take care of her." Bianca punches him in the arm. "Remember who is older here, brother." He sends her a wry smile and looks at Percy. His expression changes to emotionless. "Thalia." She hurries to his side and he tells her something. She nods her head and approaches Percy. Without any warning, she punches him in the stomach. Then as quick as she can, she punches his jaw. He stumbles back and for a second his eyes are unfocused. How can she do that to him? Annabeth steps in front of Percy and exclaims, "What the hell Thalia?!" Thalia huffs angrily and clenches her fist. "You know how long I spent crying over you? Then he just decides to die too and leave all of us!" Percy looks hurt and I know I have to do something.

I run in between them and turn to Thalia. "Look if you want to hit someone, hit me. I caused all of this." I can see the hesitation in her eyes. She doesn't know if she should. Annabeth speaks up. "No! I don't blame you Piper and I know that your angry Thalia. Percy dying for me was stupid but I'm glad he did it. I love him and he loves me and we couldn't break that. We're married now Thalia." She whispers the last part and then grabs Percy's hand. He smiles at her lovingly.

There is a flash and Zeus stands there with everyone watching. "I am glad and I am sure you are too that these heroes have returned to life but we have a bigger matter to deal with. I am afraid to say that a war is upon us and we have no time to prepare." With that lightning strikes the center of the clearing and a roar is heard. "We are going to die" are the last words I hear before chaos erupts.

**Thanks for the reviews and follows! It really means a lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter**.


	14. Chapter 13

**Enjoy the chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Annabeth pov:

All I know is that Zeus was talking and then all of a sudden chaos erupted. Huge hellhounds -bigger than I have ever seen before- come bounding over the hill. Campers run away from them, me being among them. Zeus quickly starts shouting. "Olympians! Gather as many campers as you can and transport them away!" I already start to see flashing and soon I find I am alone with Percy. Posideon hurries over and embraces us in a hug. "Dad...I'm happy to see you and everything but we're kind of pressed for time." I look over at the hill and see a huge black figure riding in a chariot with black horses leading it. They bare their fangs and I quickly grab on to Poseidon. We flash away and I stumble into the throne room. Percy keeps a hold of my arm and I see some of the campers being tended to. One kid has a huge bite wound on his calf. He grimaces in pain and Apollo hands him some ambrosia. Zeus looks stressed and he tries to calm everyone down. When nobody listens, Posideon helps out. He pounds his trident on the marble floor and everyone goes quiet. "Thank you brother," Zeus says tiredly.

"What was that thing in the chariot?!" yells one of the campers. Whispers start up about the figure and Posideon pounds his trident again. I step up to the center of the room and say, "I know who they figure is." Athena smiles at me fondly and I smile back at her. "That was Nyx, the primordial goddess of night." A few of the campers gasp and I feel Percy interlace his fingers with mine. "How can you be sure?" questions Hera. I take a deep breath. "I know because I met her before. So did Percy. When we were in Tartarus we ran into her. We tricked her and then escaped. I remember it well." I daze off a little and then snap back to reality when Zeus speaks. "You never said you met Nyx in Tartarus. That was a big detail to leave out. In fact, you didn't tell us really anything about what happened down there." All of the gods and campers eyes turn to us. Some of them show sympathy and I have a sudden urge to flee. I want to escape their prying eyes. Percy speaks for me. "Some of the things we experienced down there are too horrible to speak about. We literally went through hell and I don't want to relive it. Now are we going to talk about the possibility we might be destroyed?" Zeus looks at us guiltily. "You're right. This isn't about you and Annabeth. Even though you returned from the dead and we all want to know what happened, I ask that everyone leave them alone. That also goes for Bianca, Michael and Zoe. They deserve peace and as for the matters at hand..." He looks toward Athena who clears her throat.

"This is a big deal. Nyx can surround enemies with shadows. She can also use darkness to create portals to travel from one place to the next called Shadow Travel. Then she can use shadows to cover herself in darkness to become invisible. She can see through darkness while her enemies cannot and she can heal herself and others. One of the main abilities she possesses is she can morph into (living) darkness/shadow. This ability is referred to as Shadow Mimicry. Night Empowerment is when she is stronger at night or in dark places (e.g. Tartarus).Circadian Manipulation is another ability she has where she is capable of controlling the movement and rotation of planets thus enabling her to change the flow of night and day. Lastly, she can control nocturnal animals such as owls &amp; bats." Everyone gapes at her. "How we supposed to beat her now?" exclaims Percy. Surprisingly, it's Aphrodite who replies. "The only way to win is if we were to get a primordial on our side." Several of the gods and goddesses look stressed. How are we supposed to win this war? Hermes flashes in while panting heavily. I didn't notice he was gone. "Hermes where did you go?" Zeus asks bewildered. Hermes has cuts all over his body with golden ichor flowing out of them.

"I went to Camp Jupiter to see if they were getting attacked and Nyx was there with her husband Erebus. They were forcing campers to join and the ones who refused were killed. I tried to stop it but I couldn't." He looks down sadly. Nobody responds. Now we have Camp Jupiter against us and some of them are dead. "How many are dead?" Reyna asks shakily stepping forward. Hermes shakes his head. "I don't know. I didn't have time to count." Reyna takes a deep breath and hugs her sister. Hermes then turns to Zeus. "I'm sorry Zeus but Jason was the one leading it. He gave me a cut on my hip and said that he won't fail like Luke did." Hermes looks sad as he does it and I remember that Luke was his child. Zeus looks as if he is in shock. I guess none of his kids have ever turned against him like this. I can tell he wants to be alone but he stands up tall. "This war is going to be the toughest one yet. I honestly have no idea how we are going to survive this. For now, we gather every ally we can and train."

Everybody spurs into action and many demigods head to the training arena. "Are we not going to camp half-blood?" I ask as everyone leaves the room. It's my mom who answers me. "It's dangerous for the campers to return. I am sorry, Annabeth." We came back to life and we might not be able to see Camp half-blood again. How could this happen? Another war...

Percy leads me with the other campers into the training arena. He knows that right now I just want to be alone but we have to train. It's the only way we can win this war. Bianca approaches me with Nico and Michael in tow. Nico is smiling and he looks really happy. I'm glad we can all be reunited. That's when Pollux approaches me. "Is my brother with you guys? I've been looking for him everywhere." Bianca looks at me confused but I know what he is talking about. He thought that Castor came back with us. I pull him aside and whisper, "I'm sorry Pollux but your brother didn't come back to life. He chose to stay in Elysium." I watch as his smile drops and he takes a step back. "Oh okay," he says. His face is filled with sadness and I start to wish Castor came. "He misses you." Pollux just shakes his head and turns away. "I'm sure he does." He walks away and Percy grabs my hand. "It's not your fault. It was Castor's decision." We continue our walk to the arena. When we enter, the first thing I notice is the size. We could fit 100 Camp half-bloods in here! I look around in awe and already hear swords clashing.

I turn to Percy and say, "I bet I could kick your butt." He has a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Is that a challenge, Chase?" he says smiling. "It sure is Jackson." He uncaps riptide and points it at me. I take out my dagger. People make a ring around us. I notice it's mostly the younger campers who heard about us in stories. We circle each other for a little while before he charges. He slashes down and I parry it with my knife. He then sends a huge wave at me. I come up from it soaked. I glare at him but he just smirks. I swipe at his legs and just as he jumps over it, I hit him in the chest with the side of my knife. He stumbles but manages to block my jab and kick my knees. I fall down and he puts riptide to my neck. "Surrender," he says with a huge grin on his face. I'm going to wipe that smug look off his face. "Never." I push riptide away from my neck just a little bit before I headbutt him. He stumbles back clutching his head and I push him to the ground. I bend over him and hold my knife to his neck. "It looks like you're going to be the one surrending," I say staring down into his vibrant green eyes. "I guess you're right. Like always." He gives me a cheeky smile and I kiss him.

I am brought out of the kiss by clapping. I look around and see most of the campers and the gods watching. Percy puts a hand on my shoulder instantly drying me. I strap my dagger to my hip and walk over to Poseidon. He smiles at me and I look at Percy. Percy rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Um dad...we have something to tell you." Poseidon looks at us curiously but says, "What is it son?" I look around and see everyone eavesdropping on our conversation. Of course nothing is a secret here. Percy gulps and says nervously, "Annabeth and I are married."

I expect to hear shouting and Percy being blasted into oblivion but instead I am crushed into a hug. "This is great news! I always wanted you as a daughter-in-law." Well...I did not expect this. Unfortunately my mother is a different story. She pushes her way through the crowd of campers. "I know I approved of your relationship but I think you did this too soon. You're only seventeen." I grab onto Percy's hand and find myself squeezing it tightly. Percy holds on just as tight. "With all due respect Athena, I love Annabeth and she loves me. I died for her and I don't need your approval to marry her. I know all statistics point to divorce but I will never leave her. She means everything to me." The room is silent and I am done with my mother questioning everything I do. "Mother I know this isn't ideal for you. It seems everything I do isn't enough. I will love who I want to love and will do what I want to do. I have gone through so much and so has Percy. Just for once can you let me make my own decisions." I don't know when I started crying but I can feel them streaming down my cheeks. My mom looks confused. I guess none of her kids have spoken out before. "I see," says Athena. "I feel like a fool. All these years I never knew how bad I was treating my own children." She turns to all her kids. "I am a horrible mother and I can never be forgiven. I am sorry."

Aphrodite walks into the clearing and says, "Now that we are being honest here, I have a few things to say. I encouraged my kids to break hearts when some of them just want to have a real relationship. I want my kids to know that they can do what they want. Help people into relationships, don't break them. Hephaestus and Ares..." She stops talking and walks over to Ares. She strokes his cheek and shakes her head sadly. "I am sorry Ares but I never loved you. My heart belongs with Hephaestus. I refused to interact with him because I claimed he was ugly and vile. I always loved him but I didn't want to look bad in front of the other Olympians. That was a mistake." She runs over and kisses Hephaestus.

What is happening? Everyone is confessing. It's like a reality show. "Does anyone have anything else to share?" asks Zeus incredously.

"Zeus...I want a divorce," Hera says. Holy Hades. This just got real. Zeus stares at her with wide eyes. "Okay..." Poseidon says breaking the silence. "How about we talk about this after the war?"

"Wait!" Someone calls out. We look over and see Hades with Silena, Beckondorf and Castor. Pollux runs over and hugs his brother tightly. Dionysus has tears in his eyes as he embraces Castor. Aphrodite and Hephaestus stand there as Silena and Beckondorf walk over. They each give their respected parent a hug before Silena drops a bomb. Not literally of course. "I'm pregnant," she says biting her lip. Holy shit.

**Thanks for reading. I know things got a little crazy. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Here's another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and follows! It really inspires me to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

Percy pov:

Maybe I should be freaked out by what just happened. I mean Silena is pregnant! I should be questioning her like everyone else but for some reason I am calm. I am happy for her. Her and Beckendorf get to start a family together. It's exciting.

"Silena this is great news but why are you here? A war is practically already upon us. It is not safe," Aphrodite says looking concerned. "Mom I came here to fight. I was a traitor when I died and I want to make up for it. I understand that I am carrying another human being but I want to help. There is no changing my mind. Charles already tried." We look toward Beckendorf and he has a defeated look in his eyes. If he couldn't convince her, then we certainly can't. "Very well. If this is what you want, then so be it. I will do everything in my power to protect you and the baby," Aphrodite says and then wraps her arms around Silena.

I look toward Annabeth and find that she is lost in her own little world. "Annabeth?" She turns toward me and I find that her eyes are unfocused. "Annabeth, are you okay?" She slumps into my arms and starts shaking. "Annabeth!" Some campers hear me and get my dad. He rushes over. "What's happening?" I shake my head not knowing what's going on. "Somebody help her!" Just after I scream that, her body goes still.

Then bats come flying in from everywhere. People scream and duck trying to avoid them. They head straight for Annabeth. I try to stop them but they pick up Annabeth and carry her high up in the air. Hermes tries to fly up and rescue her but as soon as he gets within ten feet of her, he is blown back.

I stare in horror as she starts to speak in a deep woman's voice. "I am Nyx." Whispers start among us but all I want to do is go up there and save Annabeth. "I sat back and watched as Gaea and the giants failed to destroy all of you. I am here to complete the job. I am out for one demigod who I will stop at nothing to kill. Perseus Jackson. You always seem to change the tide of the war. This time you won't survive." The voice stops and Annabeth's body relaxes. The bats keep her raised. "Annabeth!" I scream and she slowly opens her eyes. "Percy! What's happening?" She looks around in terror and tries to fight off the bats but the bats are too strong. Then with one last scream of fury, they take off with her. I sprint after them calling after Annabeth. We can't get seperated again.

"Percy!" Her voice sounds so broken and all I can do is watch as they carry her away. Then I get an idea. I do a taxicab whistle and Blackjack appears at my side._ What's up boss?_ "Annabeth is in trouble. Quickly." I hop on his back and he takes off. We fly low and follow the bats. From here I can see that Annabeth is unconscious. That makes me even angrier. "Blackjack faster!" He speeds up and too late do I find that the barrier is still up. We smash into it and the effects are immediate. I am blown off of Blackjack and into the air. For a second I feel as if I am floating but then I start to plummet. The ground is rising suprisingly fast. If I die, I won't exist anymore. I won't ever see my friends, my dad or Annabeth again. That brings me back to reality._ Um...Zeus I know we don't have the best relationship but could you save me from istant death? Thanks._ I close my eyes and hit something hard but it isn't concrete and I'm not dead.

I open my eyes and find I'm back at the throne room. My whole body is sore probably from hitting that forcefield. I groan and sit up. "That was incredibly stupid." I look up when I hear Thalia's voice. She isn't wearing her usual smirk. Instead she has a serious look on her face. "Yeah well," I stand up and dust myself off. "What did you want me to do? Let them carry her away? I had to try." Nobody says anything for a while but you can feel the sadness in the air.

Annabeth was taken away from us again. The worst part is Nyx will surely keep her alive and torture her for information. I couldn't bear if she got hurt. Seeing her after she held up the sky was something I never want to see again. She had a hopeless look in her eyes because she thought no one would come save her. She has to know I will do anything to get her back.

I am snapped out of my thoughts by Athena. "We have to set up magical boundaries. No one is safe. Training needs to be serious with no goofing around. If we want to get Annabeth back, then we need to train hard." Campers immediatly go into the training area and start hacking at dummies. As for me, well I just stand there. I don't know what to do anymore. "We'll get her back." I turn around when I hear Zoe's voice. She sends me a sad smile and puts an arm on my shoulder. "Annabeth is tough. She'll be fine." I want to believe her but all I can imagine is Annabeth screaming as she gets tortured. I shake my head. I can't think like that. Thalia looks grief stricken. She is losing Annabeth again just when she got her back. The thing is that for once in my life I feel useless.

Jason pov:

I order some hellhounds to guard the entrance of New Rome. They don't listen. Stupid creatures. I am walking through the city when I hear whoops and cheers. I turn the corner and see a bunch of bats and monsters surrounding something. Nyx appears and smiles wickedly. "Move away. She's mine." The path clears and what I see shocks me.

Annabeth is scratched and bloody. She isn't awake but I can feel her fear. I told Nyx not to harm any of my friends but how is Annabeth here? I killed her. I walk over and flip the coin from my pocket. It instantly turns into a sword and I hold it in front of me. "Nyx. What are you planning to do with her?" I ask suspiciously. Nyx smiles and greets me. "Jason how nice of you to join us. Come now. She is rising." I take a step infront of her and kneel next to Annabeth. She opens her eyes and when she spots me anger fills them. "Jason Grace, traitor to Olympus," she hisses angrily. "Is that my title now?" I ask smirking. I back away from her and Nyx grabs her by the shirt.

Annabeth struggles but she is no match for a primordial. "Jason. Bring her to the cell." I take a tight grip on Annabeth and bring several hellhounds with me. She curses me the whole way. "I never knew you had such a dirty mouth," I say looking at her. She looks at me in disgust. "You're just like all those monsters and giants we killed. I thought you were different." I tilt my head and give her a sneer. "Seems like you're talking about Luke." Then before I can move she has a hand on my shirt and is glaring into my eyes. "You never even knew Luke. He was a hero unlike you. You asshole." For a minute, I don't speak. True I never met Luke but I heard stories. He seems to be exactly like I am expect he was stupid enough to get himself killed. That will not happen to me. We make it to the cell and I throw Annabeth in. She pounds against the cell bars but there is no way she can escape. Erebus appears beside me. "Well what do we have here? Hmmm...daughter of Athena." Erebus thinks for a second before his face turns into an evil smirk. He flashes off and then returns with a bucket of something. I get closer and see that they're spiders. No. "This is kind of uncalled for. Just keep her in the cell." Erebus pushes me to the side. "I told Nyx that you wouldn't be worthy of our army but she obviously likes you. I wonder why but for now move aside." He throws in the bucket and it clatters inside the cell. I hear screaming as the spiders attack Annabeth. Erebus flashes away with a satisfied smile. I am just about to walk away but I stop when I hear, "No please!" I have** never** heard Annabeth plead with anyone. She is always so strong. I can't leave her like that. I grab a nearby hose and open the cell. I spray down everything and the spiders go scuttling out of the room. Annabeth sits in the corner soaking wet from the water. She is shaking but I don't think it's from the cold water.

"Annabeth..." She doesn't look up but I can see spider bites all over her body. "I'll come back tomorrow. Okay?" She doesn't respond but I realize how bad this must of been for her. She had to fight Arachne and that must of been terryifying. Now here we are throwing thousands of spiders onto her. I close the cell and walk away. I don't want Annabeth to die. So why do I want everyone else to? I am a killer.

**Thanks for reading! **


	16. Author's note 2

**I'm sorry about this long delay. I know some people enjoy this story but I'm just not feeling it anymore. Maybe sometime in the future I will come back to this but for now I'm not. I spend so many days stressing over everything and I'm afraid that this is one of the things that stresses me out. Anyway, I'm really sorry about this. **

**Nicolelake**


End file.
